


Prince of Puppies

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Puppy Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the <a href="http://tipsy-kitty.livejournal.com/12925.html"><b>PET </b></a>Verse. This installment: Jeff and Misha square off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> This whole dystopian nightmare sprang from [this ](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/60920.html?thread=18136568#t18136568)prompt on the [](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/)**spnkink_meme**.
> 
> Originally published to Livejournal 11/6/12.

Jeff sat at his desk looking over his company’s projections. It looked like it was going to be a very good year. Profits and expenditures were on track, business was booming, and Jeff’s pup was right where he belonged.

Between Jeff’s legs with a mouth full of cock.

“Good Puppy,” he murmured as Jared slowly sucked and licked at his dick. Jeff was only semi-hard, though it was taking most of his willpower not to give in and fuck into Jared’s throat. But he knew it would be better if he waited until his pup’s mouth was swollen and sloppy wet, so he switched his mind to unpleasant thoughts every so often to keep his cock interested but not too demanding.

There would be time to get off later. They had all the time in the world.

 

 

 

 

Jared was different after his stay in the hospital and that stupid halfway house. He still followed most of Jeff’s orders and crawled around on the floor like a good dog, let himself be fucked and jerked off without complaint, but he’d balked at the puppy tail and refused to put on the new paws Jeff had purchased after that bitch doctor cut up the first pair. He had actually growled at Jeff when he’d produced Jared’s puppy ear headband.

And that was another difference; that growl was the only sound Jeff had heard Jared make in the week since he’d come home. When he’d tried to wheedle Jared into asking for things like he’d been taught, with whimpers and whines and barks, he’d flat out refused. And Jeff was no longer in possession of a shock collar to make him obey, since Jared was not actually his prisoner anymore.

He’d considered picking up his own training collar or forcing the issue on the puppy paws to keep his pup a little more pliant, a little more helpless, but in the end he decided it was maybe good for his pup to show a little spark of independence. As long as he didn’t get carried away with thinking he could do whatever he wanted in Jeff’s house. No dog should be given that much freedom.

So Jeff had outfitted him a little differently since Jared refused all his previous puppy adornments. As there was no tail to get in the way, he allowed Jared to crawl around the house in a pair of black boxer briefs. He told Jared that being allowed clothes was a great privilege that Jeff could take away whenever he chose, but secretly he liked the way the tight briefs made Jared’s ass look like two ripe olives begging to be bitten into. Jared had agreed, reluctantly, to put the harness on again, and Jeff bought a matching black leather collar. Jared allowed it to be secured around his neck without protest. Four leather cuffs completed the look.

Jeff missed having his puppy naked and ready at all times, but he thought Jared looked hot in all that black leather. He had briefly wondered if Jared could be convinced to wear leather hot pants instead of the soft cotton underwear, but then decided to pick his battles. Jared  _could_  technically walk out the front door whenever he wanted.

Jeff had just about decided it was time to let Jared’s talented tongue finish him off when there was a knock at the door.

“Dammit,” he muttered, assuming it was the Jehovah’s Witnesses he’d seen canvassing the neighborhood earlier that day. Jared started to pull off but Jeff grabbed at Jared’s hair to keep him in place.

“C’mon, Puppy,” he grunted and Jared picked up the pace of his attentions until Jeff was coming down his pup’s throat, relishing how Jared’s reflexive swallowing squeezed and milked his cock.

He leaned back in his chair for a moment, and when he opened his eyes again Jared was looking up at him, puppy eyes big and questioning, cradling Jeff’s soft dick in his mouth.

“Good Puppy,” Jeff said pulling himself free. He traced a finger over Jared’s swollen lips and smiled with satisfaction.

There was another knock at the door and Jeff swore. He stood and zipped up his jeans again before stalking out of the study and down the hallway.

“What?” he asked the man standing on his front porch.

“Afternoon,” the man said mildly. “Is Jared in?”

Jeff eyed him up and down. “Who wants to know?”

“My name is Misha Collins, Jared was staying with us recently at—”

“I know where Jared was. He doesn’t want to see you.”

“I’m not here to cause trouble, Mr. Morgan. I just want to make sure Jared’s okay.”

“He’s fine,” Jeff snapped.

“Also, I have something of his.”

Jeff heard Jared creeping up behind him and clenched his jaw.

“Hi Jared,” Misha said as he knelt down. Jeff noted Misha's surprise at the state of Jared’s wrecked, debauched mouth, but his veneer of calm was quickly back in place.

“I was hoping you would come back and visit us again, so I was keeping him safe,” Misha said, removing the stuffed pig from his pocket. “But I thought you might miss him so I decided to bring him to you instead.”

Jared reached out and took the pig from Misha’s outstretched hand, eyes bright.

“Oh, for god’s sake,” Jeff muttered. “Fine, you’ve seen him. Get off my porch.”

Misha stood up. “I thought maybe we could talk for a few minutes.”

“Look, I’m not keeping him against his will, and you are trying my patience.”

“I understand,” Misha said, and Jeff wanted to smack the placid smile off his face. “Perhaps we could just sit on the porch and talk?”

Jeff looked to the heavens for help, and then sighed. “You have 10 minutes.”

He turned and strode down the hallway, snapping his fingers for Jared to follow. When he got to the door of the study he motioned Jared to climb onto the breeding bench, and Jared did. He stripped off Jared’s underwear and bolted his cuffs to the legs of the bench, smacking Jared’s ass once for good measure.

When he straightened and turned back to the smaller man, he saw with savage glee that Misha finally looked truly uneasy and off-balance for the first time since he’d shown up.

“Try not to piss me off too much,” Jeff said. “When I get annoyed I have a habit of taking it out on Jared’s ass. Right, Puppy?”

Jared hung his head.

“I don’t want to make any trouble for Jared…”

“Too late. Let’s go out back and talk.”

 

 

 

 

Misha sat silently for five minutes, scraping at the label on his untouched beer.

Jeff enjoyed watching him squirm, but he had business matters to attend to and a pup to fuck, so he thought he’d better move things along.

“Thought you wanted to talk.”

Misha picked up his bottle and set it down again.

“Are you going to hurt Jared if I speak my mind?”

“Jared will be fine. I take good care of him.”

He could see a look flash across Misha’s face, like he wanted to argue but decided it wasn’t worth the effort. Finally he spoke.

“Jared doesn’t think he’s a dog.”

“No.”

“And he’s not sexually aroused by acting like an animal, like some people.”

“Nope.”

“But somehow you’ve convinced him that he’s less than human. So I’ve been racking my brain trying to figure out how you so thoroughly broke a bright, outgoing young man in less than 18 months.”

Jeff sat back in his chair, pleased, and let Misha continue talking.

“I’ve put most of it together. The prisoners I’ve worked with tell me they could stand and stretch and talk a little when they were left alone. But you usually work from home, so Jared didn’t get those hours each day to act like a person.”

Jeff grunted. It wasn’t his fault those idiots didn’t know how to train their p.e.t.s properly or keep them close by.

“I’m also guessing that you did some research into his past to figure out how exactly to break him down.”

“I’m a businessman, Mr. Collins, a successful one. I wouldn’t be so good if I didn’t know how to spot weaknesses in other companies. Or other people.”

“You knew he was a gifted speaker, that people listened to him. So you took his voice away.”

Jeff snorted. “I’d say that’s a bit melodramatic.”

“You must have shocked him when he tried to talk?”

Jeff said nothing. He was pleased with the work he’d done whipping Jared into shape, and irritated that this do-gooder thought he’d done something wrong.

Misha stood up and began walking around the backyard, tugging at his black hair until it stood out in fluffy peaks. Jeff sipped his beer and watched his uninvited guest pace back and forth, wishing for once that he’d trained his pup to do his business in the yard. Watching this asswipe step in shit would be worth the cleanup.

Finally Misha spoke up again. “You knew about his sister. You knew she was raped when she was a teenager.”

“That kind of stuff is confidential, isn’t it?” Jeff asked mildly. “How could I know about that?”

“I know you know,  _you knew_ , and you used it against him.” Misha’s face twisted in agner. “You knew he had strong feelings about rape, about people who hurt other people, so  _that’s_  what you made him do.”

Jeff watched Misha’s lips as he spoke. He had a pretty mouth and Jeff was thinking about how much prettier it would be if it was stuffed full of his cock. Or Jared’s.

“Are we done yet?”

“You twisted his mind into knots! You—”

Jeff stood up and jabbed a finger into Misha’s chest.

“I did my job, you goddamn Bolshevik!” Jeff said. “I was given a job  _by my country_ , to watch out for a troubled youth, and I did it well!”

“You’re a monster!”

“I’m a goddamn  _patriot_!” Jeff shouted. “Now get the fuck off my property, Jared doesn’t want you here!”

Misha took a step back. “He’s going to forgive himself, you know, and he’s going to leave. You can’t stop it. He’s not yours anymore.”

“Go. And don’t you ever fucking come back.”

“He’s going to leave you and I’m going to fix him. And I’m going to make sure you’re never appointed as a p.e.t. guardian again.”

Misha turned on his heel and walked around the side yard towards the front of the house.

“Don’t you wanna watch me fuck him first?” Jeff called after the retreating figure. “Spank his ass raw for the trouble you’ve caused?”

Misha’s shoulders stiffened and he paused mid-step before continuing on his way.

“Fucking Commie,” Jeff muttered as he grabbed the beer bottles and walked back into the house.

He leaned against the doorway to the study watching Jared for a moment, still strapped to the bench.

“Not really gonna spank you raw,” Jeff said, more to himself. “You’ve been a good doggy, even if your friends are assholes.”

Jared didn’t react, waiting patiently like Jeff had taught him.

“My puppy,” Jeff said as he unbuckled his jeans and knelt behind Jared.

“ _Mine_.” He slid two fingers in and twisted them around. Jared puffed a breath, the loudest reaction Jeff could get out of him these days.

He grabbed Jared’s narrow hips and slid his dick inside Jared’s slick hole. It was like coming home.  



End file.
